


Their Toy

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Series: Seeker's Pet [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Cassandra Pentaghast, Dom Inquisitor, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual mind control, Seeker's Pet, Sub Inquisitor, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan tries to leave.Kaaras Adaar and Cassandra Pentaghast are none-too-pleased about this.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Adaar/Female Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Female Inquisitor, Male Inquisitor/Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Seeker's Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599292
Kudos: 16





	Their Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuChulainnX19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuChulainnX19/gifts).



> This is technically multi inquisitor in that Evelyn and Kaaras are bonded!

Evelyn Trevelyan woke with her hands cuffed in front of her and her legs chained to a wall. Her mouth was free, but that meant nothing if she couldn't move her hands. 

"You tried to leave." Kaaras Adaar stood over her, naked except for a tight trousers that did not leave much to the imagination. Evelyn tried very hard not to imagine it anyway, even as she felt the pull between their marks, his visible on his hand, her hidden by the cuffs, and of his mind on hers. He seemed mostly amused with her.

Next to him stood Cassandra Pentaghast in her full armor. While Kaaras was almost jovial, despite the obvious threat presented by his... everything, Cassandra looked pissed.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Cassandra asked. 

"I want out," Evelyn said, honestly. She hissed as her mark flared, not quite aware that what she was feeling was not pain. "I don't want to save the world, I want to go home." She gestured towards Kaaras with her head. "Let him do it."

"Problem," Kaaras said. "We're linked. And you're powerful. You're  _ useful _ . Seeker Pentaghast and I have decided we're going to keep you."

With a flick of his wrists, the cuffs broke, but as Evelyn tried to struggle to her feet her mark flared again. This time she knew exactly what was coursing through her: pleasure, heady and distracting to the point that she could feel herself blushing, humiliated at how easily she could be manipulated. 

"It helps that you're very pretty," Cassandra. "Now," she continued. "What would you like to do?"

Evelyn stared at her, her mind a sudden blank.

Kaaras rolled his eyes. 

"You want to suck my cock, don't you?" Kaaras asked. "Your mind is so easy to pull to pieces, it's like the mark wants you to be my fuckpet."

That made Cassandra laugh. "You're as unsubtle as I expected you to be," she said. "Didn't I tell you to wait until we'd finished the binding?"

Kaaras shrugged. "I know what I want," he said. "And I think this will strengthen the binding." His expression softened momentarily. "Trust me?" 

"Of course," Cassandra said. 

Kaaras's expression returned to one of open lust. "You'll do that for me, won't you?"

Evelyn groaned. What had she been thinking? She wasn't sure, exactly, her thoughts were all muddled and her clothes felt too tight and her mark was sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Her clearest awareness was of her connection with Kaaras, his presence in her mind growing stronger with every throb of arousal between her legs.

"Yes," she said. "I will."

"Excellent." 

He forced his cock into her mouth, less interested in giving her room to do anything requiring finesse and more interested in making her choke. 

Runes swirled in the air around his hands before landing on Evelyn's body, lighting up the same color as a circle on the floor.

He pulled out just in time to spill on Evelyn's face. Another flick of his wrists, and the ankle cuffs disappeared. 

"Stand up," he ordered. "And lose the clothes."

Naked, Evelyn found herself pressed against Kaaras's chest, one of his hands on her stomach, the other cupping one of her breasts. 

She cried out as he pinched a sensitive nipple, before dropped his hand between her legs and pressing up against her clit with his palm.

"Are you going to run again?" he asked, moving his hand so he could ease a finger inside her, making her writhe against his grip. 

"No," Evelyn whimpered. 

"Why not?" He added a second finger, careful to take his time so she could feel the stretch, forcing her to imagine how much thicker his cock was than two fingers close together.

Evelyn shuddered. "I'm your toy," she said. 

Kaaras pulled his fingers out, not giving Evelyn enough time to protest before he shoved her to her hands and knees, leaving her ass in the air. 

"Use that mouth of yours again," Kaaras said. "I don't want Cassandra feeling left out." Thanks to a combination of magic and sheer force of desire, he was hard again, and magic helped him to ease himself inside her from behind, forcing her to take all of him inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely CuChulainnX19 in December, please go read his stuff!


End file.
